


Deal With It

by inotherwords (denialtwister)



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denialtwister/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bros let bros give each other blowjobs when they're both horny and willing enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With It

Let it be known; Dave and Max are NOT dating.

First and foremost, Dave is straight, and has unresolved feelings for Alex. As much of a straight-guy kink Max has, there are websites for that sort of thing.

Secondly, it's perfectly normal for bros to give each other blowjobs when they're both horny, and no willing females are to be found. It's practically bro-code… it's just hidden in invisible ink somewhere among the pages.

Dave isn't a bad cocksucker at all. Not the best Max ever had, but he was still extremely passable. A little too much teeth at times, though, but nothing that got in the way.

"Yeah, Dave, suck it…" Max groaned as Dave bobbed up and down his hard shaft. He knew he was going to come soon, and had given Dave sufficient warning leading up to it, and began in jerking him off in lieu of the BJ. A couple of hard strokes later and Max spilled his seed on his belly. Coming down form his orgasm, Max cleaned himself up with a tissue and got up from the sofa, zipping up his jeans.

"Okay, Max, I sucked you off. Can you please blow me off now?" Dave asked, exasperated. Max was cocksucking tease if there ever was any.

"Sorry, brah, I can't," Max said, looking for his coat.

"What? Why?" Dave asked in disappointment.

"Got a date," Max explained. "With the son of a preacher man. Gonna make that Jesus freak see God and sing to the heavens by the time I'm done with him," he smirked.

"What the fuck man, you said you'd suck me off after I did you!"

"I did?" Max said, feigning confusion.

"Yes, Max…"

Max shrugged as he put on his coat. "Uh, well, then I guess you're just gonna have to deal with it. Maybe I'll blow you when I get back. If you get me some tacos, that is. Toodles!" he said, sliding out the door.

Dave was going to get Max back one of these days.


End file.
